Through the Years
by hrypotrox72
Summary: How note passing gets annoying with the teachers and love falls into place with certain students...ok so it's a cute little one-shot for equal-opportunity-candy-eater!


**Hello my people! This story goes out to equal-opportunity-candy-eater!! She is the best friend and it was supposed to be her Christmas gift…uhm this can be your BIRTHDAY GIFT TOO!!! Reason why I posted it today!! So enjoy!**

Through the Years

_James_ Lily _Remus_**Sirius **Jasmine _**Peter**_

Year 1

_Hey guys! I hate this class, don't you?_

**Uhm isn't this what we have to write for the essay?**

_Yes._

**Yep! I hate this class too!!**

Honestly, couldn't you boys PLEASE pay attention for once in your god damn lives?

_Lily!_

What?

_Hi!_

Shut. Up.

_Why I am! I'm just writing! It's really fun actually!_

James, if I were you, I'd stop writing and annoying Lily.

Why?

Well…Lily is a very angry lady who always likes to pay attention.

_So she's a goody-two shoes?_

STOP WRITING AND PAY ATTENTION!!

"Miss. Evans! How dare you scream to Mr. Potter! Honestly! First Years should note to not disturb classes while in session. Dentention," Said Professor McGonagal.

**oooo Evans got detention!!**

I HATE YOU POTTER!!!

_**Lily…Maybe you should look at what the professor is writing…it might come in handy to write the essay!!**_

ATLEAST SOMEONE LIKES TO CONCENTRATE ON WHAT'S GOING ON!

**Lily…there are places called Anger Management Classes. Maybe you should go to one.**

OIASDFISHFOIUHDSFUIH

Year 2

_James_ Lily _Remus_**Sirius **Jasmine _**Peter**_

**I'm bored.**

_**Me too!**_

**But you're eating. If I was eating I wouldn't be bored.**

_No, you'd be sleeping._

**Yeah, but I wouldn't be bored.**

_Eh I agree. I'm tired but I can't fall asleep._

**Jasmineee! Help me go to sleep.**

- moments later –

**OWWW!!!!! There's no need to slap!!!**

You woke me up. Why the hell would I not slap you???

**Uhmm…I don't know.**

Black you are an idiot. A first class plane ride to idiot town is where you'd be perfectly fitted in.

**LILY!!!**

_LILY!!!_

**Hey stay away from her! She's mine!!**

_Ha you wish! She's all mine for the taking!!!!!_

Excuse me??????????? I'm none of YOURS.

…_Are you dating Remus????_

_Mate, we're just friends._

_OMFG YOU ARE DATING REMUS!!!!!!!_

**LET'S GET HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Mr. Black and Mr. Potter. Please stop wrestling Mr. Lupin to the ground. Detention for the both of you!" Said the professor.

Year 3

_James_ Lily _Remus_**Sirius **Jasmine _**Peter**_

_Go out with me Evans? You know you want to._

Ha! Yeah right.

_Ouch. That hurts._

Good.

_Meanie._

**Prongs, you're the meanie.**

_Hey! You're my mate!_

**You punched me!**

_Yeah and you stole my chocolate._

_Half, moony, only half._

You steal chocolate??

_**Yeah and you stole my blanket at night!**_

_I was cold!_

You steal blankets??

**What the hell is wrong with you mate?**

Uhm hello is anyone paying attention to me?

_Hi!!!_

Potter, how can I grow up to live with you if you steal blankets and chocolates? And if you dare abuse me, I will you ministry force on you.

_But…Butttttttttttt_

**Hahaha he said butt**

Ughh you are so immature Sirius.

And Potter isn't?

Black is soooooo much more immature than Potter

Ha! Yeah right! Potter wouldn't last 5 seconds in a fancy pants dinner party. He'd start throwing food the minute he got there!

Well Black would do so much worse. Place him near chandeliers and mosaics and he'll shatter the whole place.

**They're talking about us badly!**

_No really?_

Hey, someone is finally catching on!

- claps –

_**Hey, Remus?**_

_Yes, Peter?_

_**Why do they fight so much?**_

_That is the ultimate question in life. Sorry I don't have the answer…_

_Soooo Evans…wanna go out with me??_

Ha! In your dreams!!

_Yes, you are in them._

Ew.

Oh my gosh!! Lily I just came up with something?

Oh, and what is that Jasmine?

Potter has the attention span of a peanut!!

No, Black does. Potter has the attention span of a quill!! **(A/N: Haha me and my friend starting comparing our brain sizes during our math mid-term…hers was a peanut and mine was an eraser!)**

"Ms. Montour and Ms. Evans. Please stop laughing hysterically during my classes!!!"

Year 4

_James_ Lily _Remus_**Sirius **Jasmine _**Peter**_

I'm bored.

_HA! LOOK WHO'S BORED NOW!!_

It's divination, Potter. Who isn't sleeping?

**Hey did you guys know that if my middle name was Lee, my name would be " Sirius Lee Black " ? HAAHAHAHAHAHA**

_**Uhm that's not very funny Sirius…**_

_Mate, the joke was over a year ago._

_Aren't you smarter than that?_

Wow…I died staring

Repeat my words: I. AM. AN. IDIOT. WHO. HAS. NO. LIFE.

**Ok!**

- moments later –

**OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!**

I wasn't serious!

**Ha! You said serious. But I'm Sirius!**

_If you were serious you'd have sense in your brain. Sadly, your named after a star. and stars tend to blow up, create a black hole, or just die slowly. HAHAAHAH!!_

Ah! I love you Jasmine!! Hahaha!!

_**Yay! Sirius is going to blow up!!**_

_Woot!!!!_

_Awesome!! Finally!!!_

"Mr. Black! Sit back down! I will not allow you to smack the heads of your fellow Gryffindors!" said the Professor.

Year 5

_James_ Lily _Remus_**Sirius **Jasmine _**Peter**_

_So Lily, what'cha doing this Friday?_

You idiot, it is Friday.

_Oh…Well have any plans?_

No, but I think I can squeeze you into mine!

_Really?_

Yeah! We're going to go to the Astronomy Tower…

_Yeah…_

And we're going to have fun because…

_Because…_

I'm going to push you off of it!!

_Yay!!...Wait!!! Noooooo!! You know...I think I'm going to have to re-schedule…_

Aww! Why? It'll be so much fun!

_For you!_

EXACTLY!!

You know, I wouldn't mind Black joining us.

Yeah! And Remus can watch to see who falls down first!! Peter can time us all!!

_Ooo I'd love to!_

_**Yeah same!!!**_

**Uhm Prongs…**

_Yeah Padfoot…?_

**When I die…**

_Yes…?_

**YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING ANY OF MY KISS-ASS STUFF!!!**

_Yeah, thanks Padfoot…Aren't you the kind one here…_

I SHOT POTTER'S BOOKS, BROOMS, AND MONEY!!!

I SHOT BLACK'S MOTORCYCLE, BROOM, MONEY, AND HIS FUTURE HOUSE!!!

_I SHOT THEIR CLOTHES AND CHOCOLATE AND OTHER FOOD THEY HAVE!!!_

_**I SHOT THE REST OF THE FOOD, WANDS, GROOMING SUPPLIES, AND OTHER STUFF THAT NO ONE ELSE TOOK!!!**_

**Our poor items left in the hands of…them…**

_We must retreat forces!!!_

**To our dorm!!!**

"Mr. Black and Mr. Potter…just where do you think you're going?"

"To retreat our forces from the evil masterminds?"

- class laughs –

Year 6

_James_ Lily _Remus_**Sirius **Jasmine _**Peter**_

_Hey Lily?_

What?

_What do you look for in a guy?_

Why?

_Because I wanna be that guy!_

Trust me Potter…No matter how hard you try, it'll never work…

_Well two things are wrong there, my love. One, never say never! And two, hey you never know!_

Well, two things wrong there, Potter! Actually…there are THREE things wrong there…1) NEVER call me love 2) You JUST said never 3) Yes I DO know.

_Ah crap_

**You see Prongs? Never gunna get a lady like that. First you have to use a pickup line then you snatch them away.**

_Excuse me??????_

**Watch and learn. Hey gorgeous! Is that a mirror in your pants, or do I just see myself in them tonight? (A/N: HAHAHA!! I love this one due to MB reasons…or MBC reasons…)**

- slap (by Lily, Jasmine, James, Remus, and Peter) –

**Why the hell is everyone slapping me?????**

Because it's fun!!

_Yeah!!!!_

**This is also a great sport!!**

- slaps…again –

"Mr. Black…get back in here with that red face of yours!" said the Professor.

Year 7

_James_ Lily _Remus_**Sirius **Jasmine _**Peter**_

_Hey Lily. _

Hi James.

…

…

…

_What's up?_

Nothing much.

…

…

…

_Sorry, am I bothering you?_

…No it's fine.

**YOU GUYS ARE SO BORING! COME ON BRING SOME LIVE ACTION NOW!!**

_Yeah, what happened to you two?_

OMFG!! Look James likes Lily and Lily likes James!!!

- slap by James and Lily –

_**Do you really???**_

_Why didn't you tell us????_

Yessh…it WAS obvious, you know…

**What the hell!! They should've told us!!**

_**Where are they, guys?**_

_They aren't in the classroom…_

**They left for snogging sessions! duhhh**

_We're backkk!_

_Where'd you go?_

Lily…why the hell is there a ring on your finger…?????????????

**Yep so that's pretty much it! Hope you liked it!! Just a quick one-shot for all of you people!! Uhm Yeah Lily gets the ring from James and now their going out together!! (awwww) haha yeahh uhm have a great day!**


End file.
